Another Woman's Treasure
by The Scribe2
Summary: Scott and Rogue have a chance at happiness together, but will it be happily ever after?  Scott/Rogue Logan/Jean. Post X1.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Woman's Treasure**

Author: The Scribe2

Rating: M

Summary: Sometimes the good guy does get the girl. Scott/Rogue. Post X1.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Thanks for letting me borrow them.

Scott walked outside the Westchester School for Gifted Youngsters craving a breath of fresh air. It had been a trying day but now at 11:00 he was done with his mountain of paperwork and was free to do whatever. He strolled along the grounds enjoying the peace and quiet of the night when he ran along a figure seated on one of the iron benches, softly illuminated by a nearby light. He ventured closer and saw that it was Rogue who cried softly, the fingers of one hand pressed to her mouth.

"Hey," he called as he sat down beside her. "What's the matter?"

She quickly wiped her face and forced a smile. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"I have eyes. I can see something's upset you." He paused to tuck a hair behind her ear. It had been 5 years since Rogue had taken the cure. Scott, for one, was glad she had. She had grown into a beautiful woman and lately Scott had found himself extremely attracted to her. And not just for her looks, but everything about her, from her gentle personality to the southern honey of her voice.

Finally he said, "You can talk to me, you know."

She laughed humorlessly. "It's not something I want to discuss with my teacher."

He gave her a small smile. "I haven't been your teacher in years."

She gave a reluctant smile of her own. "Okay, ex-teacher," she corrected but then the smile faded and she looked down at her hands. "Scott, it's embarrassing."

"I won't tell a soul," he urged and reached out to wipe a tear that slipped down her face.

She shook her head slowly, shutting her eyes, no doubt, against the pain she was feeling. "Do I seem like a little girl to you?"

"Absolutely not," Scott answered earnestly.

She opened her eyes with a sigh and glanced up at his face before focusing on some distant object in front of her. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and Scott felt his pulse quicken.

"I went to Logan's room tonight." Oh! That was a bucket of ice cold water.

Clearing his throat he sat up a little straighter and replied, "Okay."

"I went there and I…offered myself to him. I stood at his door and told him that I had feelings for him and that I had for a long time." She looked back at Scott, and her eyes were sad. "When I was twenty and had just taken the cure, I told him how I felt about him and he told me to wait until I was grown. But I'm grown up now, aren't I? I had thought so. But he stood there with the door barely open and you know what he said? He said 'Go to bed, little girl.'" Fresh tears pooled in her eyes and she turned her head away from Scott.

"Rogue," he said gently and slid his arm around her shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze.

"He's always been so warm with me," she broke in quickly. "When we hang out together he always makes me feel special. But he just doesn't see me in that way."

"Rogue, Logan is an asshole even on a good day and deep down you know that. But tonight he treated you the way he did because Jean was in there with him."

"What," she questioned, disbelief written all over her face. "How could she do something like that to you?"

He shook his head. "We're done. She and I haven't been together for months."

"Really? How come nobody knew?"

With a wry smile Scott admitted, "Our relationship had become so dry that most people, including myself, couldn't tell the difference when we finally broke up."

Nodding, Rogue looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "What makes you think she was with him?"

"They've been meeting up at night for a while," he said matter-of-factly. At her questioning expression he added, "Men talk. They especially like to brag to ex-boyfriends."

Rolling her eyes, Rogue sucked her teeth in disgust. "He is an asshole."

Scott smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder. They sat in companionable silence for a while and Scott wondered if she wanted him to remove his arm. She seemed content enough. Scott certainly was. In fact, without thought, he pulled her closer and she readily pressed her soft body into his side and settled her head on his chest. He rubbed her back and rested his cheek on the top of her head, loving the silken feel of her two tone hair.

"I saved myself for him," she finally said quietly. "I've never been with anyone. I've just been waiting for him to accept me. Even when Bobby wanted…" Her words trailed off and Scott felt like his chest was going to cave in. This gorgeous creature next to him was a virgin? His mind raced. He was both elated and furious. The thought that he could be the only one to touch her drove him crazy in the best way, but the fact that she had waited for that selfish bastard just made him angry.

Finally Scott took his finger and tipped up her chin so that their eyes met. "He's not worth the gift you tried to give him."

"What gift," she said harshly. "Who wants a 25 year old virgin?"

After a moment of hesitation Scott admitted, "I do," and his eyes ran over her beautiful face. Her expression told him plainly that she didn't believe him. He ran a finger along the supple skin of her jaw. "I do…if her name is Rogue…and she's got a soft heart…and a dazzling smile…and a great laugh…" His finger moved to slowly trace her lips.

Her fingers toyed with his shirtfront as her eyes bore into his, though he knew she couldn't see them. "Do you really feel that way about me?"

In answer he leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her cheek. Finally he captured her lips and her mouth was pliable and soft. An instant later Rogue's hand left his shirtfront and reached up to stroke his neck as she returned the kiss, shyly at first, but with increasing boldness. Eventually her mouth grew demanding and the kiss took a passionate turn as they tasted each other deeply. For Scott, everything else fell away.

When the kiss finally ended he cupped her face in his hands trying to quiet his ragged breathing. "You are so incredible," he murmured.

"Will you take me upstairs…to your room," she asked, her own breathing heavy and erratic.

His hands dropped in astonishment. "Are you sure," he questioned, his heart racing with the anticipation of it.

"I want to spend the night with someone who cares about me," she replied with certainty.

Scott thought to himself that he should be the good guy and not take advantage of the situation, but then everything in him demanded that he not miss this opportunity to have the woman he wanted. For a moment "good guy" won out.

"There'll be other nights," he said taking her hands in his and caressing the backs with his thumbs. "We can wait. I'm not going anywhere."

"I've already waited a lifetime," she replied softly. "I don't want to wait anymore."

She leaned forward and kissed him gently then pulled back biting her lower lip. God, how Scott wanted to suck on that lip. He stood and held out his hand. Standing with him, she took it, and the two of them walked back toward the house. By the time they got inside Scott's pace had quickened and Rogue struggled to keep up.

She laughed and said, "Anxious, are we?" He chuckled but didn't slow down. Finally they made it upstairs and into his room.

They stood awkwardly for a moment observing one another. Rogue gazed at the handsome man who had been her teacher and was now her teammate. The things he'd said and the honesty in which he'd said it had blown her away. He had been watching her. He wanted her. It was all so surreal. But one thing was for sure, she knew her heart would be safe with him. He had been through hell and high water with Jean, but had never failed to treat her with respect. Warmth spread through Rogue at the thought that this man would love her like that. It was the reason she was there in his room.

He seemed to be holding himself in check waiting for her to set the pace. She took the three steps that brought her in front of him and ran her hands down his chest. He was wearing a perfectly fitting polo and khaki chinos. She smiled at the fact that he was such a prep. It wasn't usually her style.

"That looks good on you," he murmured.

"What," she asked.

"This," he replied and touched a thumb to the corner of her mouth indicating her smile. "And this," he added picking up one of the white stripes that ran through her hair, letting it slip through his fingers. It made Rogue shiver.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to touch it," he said smoothly and his arms came around her.

"What else have you wanted to touch," she asked in invitation.

"Everything," he replied passionately and slid his hands into her hair and kissed her intensely, his teasing tongue making her body ache. Soon his hands slid from her hair down her back and began to ease up her t-shirt. He pulled back and lifted the pink material over her head and cast it to the floor leaving her in a pink satin pushup bra.

He quickly dipped his head to taste the soft flesh of her neck. Her mouth parted on a sigh and her head fell back when he came around and licked the base of her throat. At the same time his warm hands slid up her back, unhooked her bra, and gently pulled the straps down her arms before casting the garment down.

"Beautiful," he murmured as his red gaze washed over the sight.

Before she could feel self-conscience he nuzzled her chin with his face then kissed her again. One of his hands supported her back while the other moved to cup her breast and gently tease the sensitive peak. She moaned against his mouth and held onto his waist tightly.

A few moments later she gathered the material of his shirt and began to pull it up. He tore his mouth away from hers and allowed her to pull it over his head. She ran eager hands over the firm span of his chest before her fingers traced the "(X)" tattoo over his heart. A small smile stole onto her lips. There was more to this X-man than meets the eye.

Her gaze moved down to the trail of dark hair that lined the lower part of his stomach and disappeared into his pants. He picked up her hand that lingered on his chest and gently kissed her fingers before placing it on the button of his pants. She undid the button and zipper and soon the pants were cast aside and he was left in a pair of red boxer briefs. His body was both lean and powerful and Rogue sighed in anticipation of it being connected with hers.

Scott reached out and undid her low-slung jeans and pushed them gently to the floor. His expert hands skimmed over and caressed her body before sliding down her matching satin panties and it had Rogue breathing shallowly and her body throbbing. In turn, she ran her hands over him as well. When she got down to his hips she pulled his cotton underwear down and lovingly ran a hand over his rear. Now that he was bare she could see that he was just as excited as she was.

An instant later he slid his strong arms around her, pressing his taut body against hers and captured her mouth in a deep kiss. He eased her back until they were next to the bed then lowered her down and stretched out next to her. His mouth slid over her tingling skin until his lips closed around the hardened tip of her breast. She ran her hands over the back of his head as he feasted on her body. Soft whimpers started to emit from her throat and he moved to taste the other side, alternating between sucking and teasing with his tongue.

A little while later that wicked tongue slid further down her body until it found her moist center. She shut her eyes tightly and cried out at the wonderful pressure and warmth of his tongue against her. He guided her legs over his shoulders as he lapped and tasted her. Rogue slid a hand over her breast and touched herself as Scott's wet mouth brought her closer…closer…

"Ohhhh," she cried and her hips came up off of the bed as an avalanche of sensations flooded her. Scott's hand reached up to cover the breast she wasn't touching and gave it a gentle squeeze and then stroked it as she trembled.

A moment later Rogue was still limp and trembly when Scott got up from the bed. She turned her head and watched as he pulled his wallet from his pants pocket. He came back over to the bed and sat down. She reached out to him and rubbed one firm thigh.

"I hope you don't think I planned this," he said as he pulled out a condom. The look on his face was sweet. He was concerned that she'd think he had meant to seduce her. She smiled and kissed the area her hand had been rubbing.

"One thing I know about you, Scott Summers, is that you like to be prepared," she said and held her arms out to him. He came back to bed and kissed her lips softly before donning the prophylactic.

He stretched his amazing body over hers and whispered, "It's gonna hurt for a bit, but I promise to make it feel better." She nodded and he kissed her thoroughly. As he did, he pressed the most intimate part of himself to the most intimate part of her and with a movement of his hips, broke through the delicate tissue there. There was a burst of discomforting pain, but as Scott began to love on her with his body and mouth the pain was quickly replaced by pleasure and she found herself panting and raising up to meet his movements. The fire building in her was exquisite and Rogue briefly wondered why the hell Jean would let something this good go.

In no time her body was exploding as ripples of blissful fulfillment ran through her. A breath later Scott moaned against her neck and his body shuttered.

After a while, when Scott's brain worked again, he rolled over onto his side and pulled Rogue against him. She draped a leg across him possessively and it made him smile. He trailed his fingers over her arm as they regarded each other.

Finally Rogue said, "I wish I could see your eyes," and touched the rim of his glasses. "What color are they?"

"Brown." He said and kissed her cheek softly.

"Close your eyes," she commanded.

He complied and answered, "They're closed." He felt her lift his glasses off of his face.

"So this is how you see the world. Everything is rosy."

"Isn't that supposed to make life good, seeing it through rose tinted glasses?" He heard her laugh at that. "I'm just glad to be able to see at all. If the professor hadn't found a way to block my rays I'd have been sightless for the rest of my life."

After placing feather-light kisses to each of his eyelids she slid the glasses back onto his face. He tested the firmness of the fit before opening his eyes again. When he looked back at her she was looking at him with sympathy. "I can't imagine what it must have been like for you in the beginning. Frightening, I bet."

"It was nothing compared to the prospect of never touching another living thing," he replied and ran a hand over her hip. "Do you ever regret taking the cure?"

"No, never," she replied and kissed his lips lightly.

"If I didn't have my glasses I would have taken it, too."

"We had that in common, didn't we? Uncontrollable mutations."

"Well, we have other things in common now," he said and gave her a warm smile. She smiled back and rested her head against his heart, right over the X.

The next day Rogue made her way back to Scott's room after having showered and changed. It was mid morning on a Saturday and the two of them had decided to catch an early movie. As she passed Logan's room she nearly collided with Jean.

"Oh, pardon me," Jean mumbled as she moved into the hall followed by Logan.

"No problem," Rogue replied and her eyes moved toward Logan's, her chin rising in challenge.

He noticed it. Sliding a hand down the red head's back Logan murmured, "Jeannie, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure," she replied and accepted the kiss he placed to her lips. Rogue only smiled.

As Jean walked a little further down the hall Logan leaned in toward Rogue and said, "Listen, kid. About last night…I came off a little harsh and I'm sorry about that. But you and I…" he began with the shake of his head.

But she cut him off. "Don't worry. It doesn't matter now. And by the way, I'm not your kid," she said emphasizing the word. "Not anymore."

Just then Rogue felt a strong arm encircle her waist. She looked up at Scott and they smiled at each other intimately. A second later Rogue watched as Scott's red gaze turned toward Logan who watched them curiously.

With a grim set to his mouth Scott took a step forward bearing down on the other man. Pointing a finger at Logan Scott demanded, "Don't you ever disrespect her again," his voice full of steel. In response Logan's brow rose slightly, but after a moment he gave a curt nod of understanding. Scott's gaze lingered on him for a beat more before he turned back to Rogue.

"You ready," he asked and pressed a kiss just beneath her jaw.

"Yeah," she softy replied, looking at him with warmth in her eyes. Without another word he led her down the hall past Jean who stood gawking at them. Scott ignored her but Rogue couldn't help throwing out, "One woman's trash…" as they began to descend the stairs.

A/N – This fic was inspired by my newly realized love for Scott and The Reserved Reader's bio. In it she(?) mentioned that Scott and Rogue have a lot in common since both of them have mutations that can't be controlled. And though I didn't play that up here (I didn't want to work around her skin) I want to say thanks for the inspiration. I never would have thought of this pairing otherwise.

I hope everyone enjoyed the story. *Please* review and let me know what you think…good, bad, ugly… doesn't matter. You never know what will inspire a story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Woman's Treasure**

Author: The Scribe2

Rating: M

Summary: We saw what happened between Scott and Rogue, but what took place behind the closed door of Logan's room? Scott/Rogue. Logan/Jean. Post X1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Thanks for letting me borrow them.

**Chapter 2**

"I don't know how I should say this, so I'm just going to say it. I'm in love with you, Logan. You know I've felt this way for a long time. You remember our talk…back when I first got the cure. I want us to be together…tonight if you want."

As Jean lay in Logan's bed listening to Rogue's words, her lips parted in surprise. This was the last thing she or Logan had expected when they'd heard the knock at the door a few moments ago. Ordinarily they would have just ignored it, but when the sound came Logan had grunted, and mumbled "Rogue… I can smell her," before getting up and pulling on a pair of sweats.

Jean knew the truth, that the younger woman held a special place in his crusty, cantankerous heart. But that knowledge didn't bother her. In fact, it gave her hope that the man was actually capable of feeling, though she still sometimes wondered. But as grumpy and ill-tempered as Wolverine could be, she wouldn't have him any other way.

For a moment she wondered how Logan was going to handle this particular situation. She certainly didn't anticipate what came next.

"Go to bed, little girl," Logan scolded gruffly before shutting the door in the poor girl's face.

Jean winced at his harshness, feeling sorry for her. The crush she had on Logan had always been obvious, and for her to bear her soul to the man only to have him brush her off carelessly must have really hurt. Thankfully Rogue didn't know another woman was in his bed.

Logan came back to bed, discarding the pants he'd slipped on and, with a scoundrel's grin, bent his head to kiss her. Jean, however, pressed a hand to his chest halting him. "Logan, you could have handled that better."

With another grunt he replied, "She's lucky I opened the door at all. If it'd been anybody else…," His words faded as he lowered his head again to taste her, but Jean dodged him by moving her head to the side. His eyes narrowed and he smirked at her in challenge, obviously thinking it a game.

She, on the other hand, thumped him on the chest to let him know she wasn't joking. "You led her on and you know it. You knew she had feelings for you but you never made it clear to her where she stood. And now that she's come to you, opening up her heart, that's all you have to say to her?"

Logan frowned down at her, looking irritated. "Look, Jeannie, if you want me to go back and invite her to join us, I will."

Jean slid from under him angrily and sat up. "You watch your mouth, you bastard. No, I am not suggesting that you invite her in, but I would like to know that you care about someone other than yourself."

He eyed her silently for a moment before breathing a heavy sigh as he sat up and propped himself on some pillows. When he was done he pulled her towards him, urging her to lie against him and reluctantly she allowed him to draw her. Finally he said, "I care about you. I know that's what you really want to know. And I care about her. I won't lie...I enjoy Rogue's company, and I enjoy the hero worship, but she's a kid and I could never be interested in that."

He sighed again and rubbed a hand over his face. "I guess I could have been a little nicer about it. The idea was just so damned ridiculous, it caught me off guard."

"You need to apologize and explain things to her just the way you told it to me," she suggested.

Logan snorted and tugged on her hair the smallest bit. The gesture was playful, but when he spoke his tone was menacing. "So that's how you think it's gonna be between us…you bossing me around and throwing out orders for me to follow?"

Jean rolled her eyes. Logan was damned sexy, but stubborn as hell. For just a moment he actually made her miss Scott. That man could be talked to and reasoned with. With Logan it often felt like a tug of war.

Finally she said, "Do whatever you want, but I can assure you that you flushed your hero days down the toilet with your, oh so sensitive comment."

And with that they both fell silent.

Logan looked down at Jeannie and shook his head. He was crazy about her, but she was fucking bossy. That was going to take some getting used to. He wondered, for a second, if that was the reason Scott had broken things off with her.

"Alright," he finally said. "I'll talk to her."

"Whatever," Jean shot back, her voice cold and sharp.

Logan just smirked cockily. There was no way he'd allow anything about his redheaded spitfire to remain cold. "Whatever, huh," he rumbled and slid one hand over her hip and around to caress her curvaceous behind.

"Mmm, hmm," she confirmed, her tone a little warmer, as she trailed her fingers over his chest and leaned forward to kiss his lips.

Just then Logan heard laughter in the hallway. He instantly recognized Rogue, but there was another voice….was that Cyclops? A few moments later Scott's door opened and closed with a thud. Logan stilled, listening for the door to open again, waiting for Rogue to come back out. But she didn't…

"What is it," Jeannie asked in concern.

"Nothing. Thought I heard something." As Logan again touched Jean's lovely body, his thoughts lingered on Rogue. He didn't know whether to be concerned, jealous, or indifferent. Though Logan wanted no part of a sexual relationship with Rogue, he didn't want her throwing herself at the next available dick, either.

xXx

The next day Jean and Logan were coming out of Logan's room to grab a bite to eat when Jean literally ran into Rogue.

"Oh, pardon me," Jean mumbled hoping that the reality of the situation didn't hurt the younger woman more.

"No problem," Rogue replied confidently, looking toward Logan like she was ready for a showdown.

Logan looked at Jean meaningfully and rubbed a hand down her back. She knew he was remembering her "bossy" suggestion. "Jeannie, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure," she replied and accepted the kiss he placed to her lips. Jean walked further down the hall stopping at the top of the stairs. She could faintly hear Rogue cut off Logan's explanation but that wasn't what caught her attention. What struck her was the fact that Scott came out of his room, saw the two of them talking and went over to put his arm around Rogue's waist. They looked at each other tenderly just before Scott pointed an angry finger at Logan demanding that he be respectful toward Rogue. What the…? Jean's jaw dropped when she next saw Scott kiss Rogue intimately on the neck.

Suddenly her mind flashed back to the night the she and Scott had broken up. He had admitted an interest in someone else. Could Rogue be the woman he had been referring to? He'd said that she was younger. In fact, everything he'd described about her fit Rogue to a tee. And to think, Jean had begun to think that he had made the mystery woman up when he was still alone months later, but here he was holding onto the pretty 25 year old. You could have knocked Jean over with a feather.

A moment later the two of them walked by her and Scott didn't so much as look her way. Rogue however, threw out the heated words, "One woman's trash…" and headed down the stairs.

Jean's eyes bugged out in astonishment and she looked at Logan who approached her. "When the hell did that happen," she whispered.

"That's what I heard last night," he said, his green eyes a little troubled.

"Are you jealous," she asked.

"No…concerned at the timing is all."

"Don't be," Jean reassured him. "That's who he dumped me for. You gave him just the opportunity he needed. He'll be good to her." She paused giving Logan her version of his cocked eyebrow. "Between the two of you, he's the good guy."

"I beg your fucking pardon," Logan questioned, nailing her with his gaze.

She swatted him on the arm. "You know what I mean. You're rude, rash, and just generally hard to get along with. She's young and inexperienced. Someone like you would hurt her…did hurt her. But he won't."

Cocking his head at her with an almost predatory expression he asked, "If I'm so bad, why are you with me?"

Smiling seductively Jean pressed in closely to Logan, rubbing her body into his. As her lips hovered near his she said, "Because I'm not Rogue. I'm nobody's little girl."

TBC…

xXx

A/N - Now, I have always been a Jean hater…always. And if there was anything I hated more than Jean, it was Jean with Logan. But I like the idea that they irritate one another and argue and that it's this that fires their passion.

So…***please review*** and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Woman's Treasure**

Author: The Scribe2

Rating: M

Summary: Scott and Rogue have a chance at happiness together, but will it be happily ever after? Scott/Rogue. Logan/Jean. Post X1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Thanks for letting me borrow them.

A/N- Thanks to all who reviewed. You guys are awesome. Now, onto some uncomfortable conversations…

**Chapter 3**

Early Sunday morning Scott sat in the quietness of the recreation room reading the paper and drinking coffee. Most of the house was still asleep, including Rogue. He smiled to himself remembering how cute she'd looked when he left her, lying on her stomach snoring softly. He hadn't had the heart to wake her, so he'd stolen downstairs where he was free to turn on some lights. Truthfully, he had never been a late sleeper, his early rising always having irritated Jean, but lately he found himself lingering in bed later and later curled up with the lovely Ms. D'Ancanto. It was a pleasant change.

Scott was sure that he was in love with Rogue. They had been together for two months now and the time he'd spent with her had been the happiest of his life. She was such a breath of fresh air. She made him feel young and lively and he delighted in learning her likes and dislikes. And the nights…the nights were unbelievable. She was so passionate and eager. Just the thought of it made him get restless in his chair.

Focusing back on his newspaper Scott turned from the sports section to the human interests and noticed Jean come in with a book.

"It's your fault that I can't sleep in anymore," she quietly complained as she sat down on the couch across from him. He made no comment, but moved the paper in front of his face to block her from view.

A little while later Scott reached down to pick up his coffee mug only to find Jean smiling at him. That bitch.

"What," he asked, impatience in his voice.

She chuckled. "Nothing. It's just that…you look good."

Scott was well aware that she was referring to his new spiky/messy hair cut, trendier jeans and rock and roll t-shirt that Rogue had picked out.

"Thanks," he said simply, but eyed her suspiciously.

"She's good for you," Jean said, angling her head at him rather coyly. "You never would've let me do that to you."

"That's because I don't like you," he answered frankly and picked up his paper again. Jean only laughed. What the hell had he ever seen in her?

"I bet by this time next year you guys will be planning your wedding," he heard her say in a tone that Scott couldn't quite name.

He looked around the paper at her. "I think you're probably right," he agreed and an unconscious smile curved his lips.

"She's the one you told me about the night we broke up," Jean said. It wasn't quite a question.

Scott saw no reason to lie. "Yes," he said and cast the paper aside.

"Why didn't you just come out and say it," she asked curiously. "You obviously had no intention of keeping a relationship with her a secret."

"The way you did with Logan," he pointed out. In the months since that faithful day in the hallway, Logan and Jean had come out publically about their relationship.

She nodded. "You didn't even seem surprised."

Scott chuckled harshly. "That's because your boyfriend had already told me all about it. He wanted to make sure I understood who you belonged to. Marking his territory, I guess."

Scott saw her brows rise in surprise, but he made no further comment on it. He finished by saying, "I didn't tell you it was Rogue because I wasn't sure if she was involved with Logan."

"He never touched her," Jean assured him with confidence.

"I know," he assured her, just as emphatically.

"He would never touch her," she continued. "And he wasn't really excited about you touching her, either. He's protective of her," Jean intoned with an air of righteousness.

Scott scoffed, "Don't kid yourself. He's possessive of her. There is a difference."

"He's not what you think," Jean said and Scott wondered who she was really trying to convince.

Shaking his head he added, "It doesn't matter what I think. I don't give a shit what he does as long as he stays in his place when it comes to Rogue."

Jean sighed deeply then opened her book.

Thank God, Scott thought as he picked up his paper, but before he could find his place again Jean burst out with, "Why are you so angry at me? You broke up with me, not the other way around…and for another woman." She paused to take a breath. "Why am I so distasteful to you? Am I really so horrible?"

Yes, Scott answered to himself. Out loud he replied carefully, "I know we were both bored with each other for a long time and too stubborn and controlling to end it when we should have, but you were just a little too damned good at making my life miserable. The nick picking, nagging and all around hell-raising got old."

Jean ran a hand through her hair and looked away. Eventually she said, "I'm not the same person I was when we got together," and looked back at him with a raised brow.

"Neither am I," he replied.

She took a deep breath before speaking calmly, "Since we live here together, can we please just forget everything? We've both made fresh starts. Let's just agree to be friends."

He studied her for a second and the little minx actually looked sincere.

"Alright," he consented and went back to his paper. He was happy to note that Jean went back to her book.

A minute or two later Rogue padded in wearing his bathrobe, her hair sexily tousled. "Morning sunshine," he quipped as he put the newspaper down and she curled into his lap.

"Why do you insist on getting up at the crack of dawn, even on weekends," she murmured, her head coming to rest on top of his.

"I can't help myself," he answered with a chuckle and patted her thigh.

"Well…since we're up anyway we should go out for some breakfast," she suggested.

"Mmm, I have a better idea," he countered with a sly grin. "How about I pick us up something and we eat in bed," he asked, trying to ignore Jean's probing green gaze which watched them.

"Sounds good," Rogue whispered, giving him a grin of her own before leaning down to kiss him.

Just then Logan also walked in wearing a wife beater with jogging pants and plopped down on the couch next to Jean. Without a word he stretched out, resting his head in her lap and the redhead smiled down at him, running her fingers through his hair before going back to her book.

Scott's eyes flickered to Rogue's face. It didn't escape his attention that her focus lingered on the other couple. The uneasy expression on her face didn't sit well with him, either.

After a while she looked back at him, giving him a feeble smile.

"Waffles sound good," he asked.

"Yeah," she agreed with a nod, and then slid off of his lap to allow him to stand.

He kissed her lips softly and caressed her face as he watched her eyes, wondering if she was still in love with Logan.

After another uncomfortable moment Scott forced himself to smile at her, and even he could tell that it was tight, before walking toward the garage.

**xXx**

Once Scott left, Rogue didn't quite know what to do with herself. She had thought that she was comfortable with the sight of Logan and Jean by now, but seeing Logan with his head in Jean's lap the way he used to rest it in hers was troubling.

"Don't stand there like some kind of wallflower. Have a seat. Nobody's gonna bite you." The rude words came from Logan, who didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"Such a charmer," Jean said softly as she turned a page.

Shooting the feral man an annoyed glare, Rogue sat down and picked up Scott's coffee cup, testing the temperature. It was still warm, so she sat back and nursed it as she looked out of a window.

A few moments later Logan suddenly sat up and fixed his eyes on her. Rogue met and held his gaze unflinchingly. She had no idea what he wanted, and frankly, she didn't care. He was a bastard who never cared anything about her unless it suited him to.

"You and One-Eye been enjoying yourselves," he asked and the corner of his eyebrow lifted.

"You have excellent hearing, you tell me," Rogue quipped back.

"Ooh, good one," Jean commented.

"Enough from the peanut gallery," Logan said turning his head toward Jean.

"You can kiss my ass. I say what I want, when I want…just like you," Jean rejoined before going back to her book.

Logan's eyes cut back to Rogue.

"You've been avoiding me," he stated grimly.

"No, I haven't," she replied. "I simply refuse to be your pretend girlfriend anymore. I would think that you wouldn't need me now since you have a real one. Hell, maybe you had her all along, I don't know, but I'm done being your stand in."

Jean gently closed her book at that point and stood. "You guys need some privacy."

She was almost to the doorway of the hall when she turned around and said, "Rogue, don't let him fool you. He may act like a grizzly bear, but when it comes to you, teddy bear would be the better description." And with that she was gone.

When Jean had cleared the room Logan and Rogue continued to stare off and Rogue snapped, "What do you want?"

For a breath he said nothing, and only continued to stare at her. Then finally he spoke. "I miss you," he said gruffly, and those few quiet words shot straight through Rogue.

How dare he? How dare he say something like that? How dare he play with her heart as though it was some kind of toy? She pulled Scott's robe tighter around her and whispered, "You are such an asshole."

He shrugged off the insult. "He doesn't want you near me," he commented, instead, as he got up from his perch on the couch.

"**I** don't want to be near you," she shot back defensively.

Logan pulled up a straight backed chair and sat in it backwards in front of her, way too close for Rogue's comfort.

"And why don't you want to be near me," he questioned as his hazel eyes swept over her face. The scrutiny was so intimate and intense that it forced up all of the feelings that she'd thought were dead and buried and her next words just slipped out without permission.

"Because you hurt me."

The older man gave a short grunting laugh. "How," he challenged. "Because I called you a little girl?" He raised a brow at her in emphasis. "That's what you are, I don't care how many men you sleep with." Leaning forward he added, "Or was it because I did the right thing by turning you away?"

Rogue looked away from his knowing gaze. What could she say? Yes, his words had stung. Yes, his rejection had too. It had all turned out for the best, but emotions held for so long were harder to kill than she had believed. "What is the point of all this," she finally demanded irritably. "What do you want from me?"

He looked at her almost longingly for a moment, then reached out to gently stroke his knuckles down her cheek before cupping her chin and repeating, "I miss you."

A beat later he got up from the chair, put it back where he got it, and walked out of the room.

TBC…

xXx

A/N – Whew! Logan is such a selfish bastard, isn't he? I loved writing this chapter. Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
